1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to registering a mobile station in a private mobile network cooperating with a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN), and more particularly to registering an originating subscriber using a received origination message without a separate procedure in a private mobile network cooperating with a PLMN.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile communication networks may be classified into a PLMN and a private mobile network. Until the year 2000 in Korea, it was impossible for a PLMN and a private mobile network to cooperate with each other, and thus it was common that each subscriber could only use service provided from a network which the subscriber had joined. However, a system integrating the PLMN and the private mobile network began to be developed in earnest from the year 2000 and is now in common use.
A private mobile network cooperates with not only the PLMN, but also with a Public Switched Telephone Network And Integrated Services Digital Network (PSTN/ISDN) and an Internet Protocol (IP) network. The PLMN includes a plurality of Mobile Switching Centers (MSCs), a plurality of Base Station Controllers (BSCs) connected to the MSC, and a plurality of Base Transceiver Stations (BTSs) connected to a BSC. The BTS, which is a wire connection terminal, wirelessly communicates with the MSs. In addition, each of the MSCs includes a Home Location Register/visitor Location Register (HLR/VLR), thereby constituting an entire system.
The private mobile network cooperating with the PLMN includes a public/private communication service apparatus and a plurality of private BTSs (pBTS) cooperating with the public/private communication service apparatus, thereby providing a mobile communication service through the PLMN and the private mobile network to the MS which has joined the PLMN and the private mobile network. Also, the private mobile network is connected to the PSTN/ISDN and the IP network through the public/private communication service apparatus.
A first communication service area of a BTS in a PLMN system can be a dedicated public cell area arranged so that the first communication service area is separated from a second communication service area of a public/private shared cell area.
The public/private communication service apparatus includes a Private Branch Exchange (PBX), a private BSC (pBSC), and a private HLR (pHLR). The PBX includes a switch and an E1-interface, and the pBSC includes a pBTS Message Router (pBTMR) and a Transcoder and Selector Bank (TSB). The pBTMR is a module for routing all messages which must be processed by the pBTS 8-K. To be more specific, the pBTMR routes control messages for public/private incoming and outgoing call services of the MS with reference to an internal router table. Also, the pBTMR can route control messages of a PLMN including a BSC, an MSC, and a BTS used to provide incoming and outgoing call services for the MS in the dedicated public cell area and the MS in the public/private shared cell area.
While the MSC and each of the BSCs are connected to each other by a standard protocol, not only the pBSC and each of the BSCs but also the each of the BSCs and each of the BTSs are connected to each other by an interprocess communication scheme. The pBSC and the PSTN/ISDN communicate with each other by a T1 PRI (Primary Rate Interface), an E1 PRI, SS7, or the like, and the pBSC and the IP network communicate with each other by a TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) or VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) scheme.
In order for an MS to be provided with services from both a PLMN and a private mobile network in the mobile communication system having a construction as described above, the MS must have been registered with both the PLMN and the private mobile network. For the register of the MS, a Mobile Directory Number (MDN), an International Mobile Station Identity (IMSI), a Mobile Identification Number (MIN), and an Electronic Serial Number (ESN) are used.
The MDN is a number used by the MS when a message is incoming/outgoing, the IMSI (or MIN) is a number used to distinguish MSs in the mobile communication system, and the ESN is a special serial number for distinguishing MSs. The MIN is included in the IMSI, and the IMSI or the MIN can be selectively used according to the requests of public mobile communication service providers.
When MS information is registered in the private mobile network cooperating with the PLMN, the MDN of which a relevant user is aware and a private mobile network number numbered by a private network manager can be directly registered. However, since the user does not know the IMSI (or MIN) and the ESN, it is necessary to ask a public mobile communication provider about registered user information or to find out the IMSI (or MIN) and the ESN by MS debug so as to register the IMSI (or MIN) and the ESN in the private mobile network.
In this case, since there are many various debugging schemes used according to MS manufacturers, it is impossible for a manager needing to register MSs to be fully aware of all debugging schemes used by the MS manufacturers. Also, querying the public mobile communication provider as to the IMSI (or MIN) of subscribers frequently occur for each site, thereby excessively increasing work load.